


Vengeance

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Era, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Genji is suspicious of Moira, Latino Jesse McCree, Moira knows more than she lets on, Overwatch Retribution, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Team as Family, spoiler for Overwatch Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Genji decided he would let Gabriel have this. He was right anyway.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is based off the Retribution event and expect a lot more of this now that I was able to hear the Blackwatch banter going on. It contains a slight spoiler for the opening cinematic so be wary of that.
> 
> Like always, not really checked just me practicing writing. Hope you enjoy!

Genji didn't know Gérard Lacroix very well. He knew him, yes, they did work in Blackwatch, but he knew about him about as much as Jesse knew the man; perhaps a little less.  
  
He, however, did know that Gabriel cared for him deeply. A camaraderie forged by war. An unbreakable bond. Someone under Gabriel's protection, like Jesse, Fareeha, and Genji himself. Genji wasn't sure how Moira fit into their strange little unit. He wasn't sure he trusted her completely. His dragon was quite opposed to the doctor's presence.  
  
And now Lacroix was in a hospital bed. Genji didn't like thinking about the fact that Jesse and Gabriel could have easily ended up with him or worse if they had left just a bit later. They were his family here. He didn't want his family hurt.  
  
So when Gabriel approached him, looking exhausted and drained yet with a hint of cold, cold ice in his eyes not directed toward him, and asked Genji if he was alright with the mission, Genji immediately agreed.  
  
It's the least he can do for Gabriel.  
  
He didn't like how the man was so tense. He had gotten incredibly proficient in reading his and Jesse's posture. And Gabriel was furious. He was tired. He was downtrodden. Genji hated it. He wanted him back to how he was before this mess. Softly smiling at him and Jesse and ruffling their hair, despite how much Genji huffed about it.  
  
He was the first on the ORCA, already wanting the mission to be done. Moira and Jesse followed with Gabriel speaking to himself too quietly for any of them to hear. Jesse gave Gabriel a worried look and went to sit down. Genji stared on. It was better to get it over with.  
  
Genji knew once they walked into the room, they would need a change of plans and fast. He watched Gabriel as Antonio continued his monologue. He knew the slight tell of Gabriel's muscles tightening before he reached for his shotgun. Genji watched Jesse react and try to stop him but he wasn't fast enough. Genji was.  
  
He decided to let Gabriel have this one. Antonio deserved to get shot anyway.  
  
The alarms sounded and Genji immediately reached for his sword, ready to draw it as Jesse and Gabriel argued. He observed Moira from the corner of his eye. She had given no reaction to Gabriel shooting their target. He wasn't sure how she knew he would do it. She hadn't been there long enough and Gabriel's tells are subtle. Strange. Genji was distracted from his train of thought by Gabriel moving on to his so called Plan B. Genji deduced it would be a long night.  
  
After their return to the Swiss base and interrogation and debriefing of the mission by Strike Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, and Agent Lacroix (the latter looking not furious but disappointed at Gabriel), Genji was prepared to go to his room to rest when Gabriel stopped him, gesturing Genji to follow. Gabriel took him outside the building on a balcony reserved for smoke breaks. They stayed quiet for a while before Gabriel broke the silence.  
  
"You could have stopped me." It was a fact. They both knew. Genji wouldn't have broken a sweat intervening.  
  
"Yes. I could have stopped you," Genji said, humming. "But I did not."  
  
Gabriel was silent for a second. Genji waited for him. If Gabriel could wait for Genji to get his thoughts in order, the least Genji could do is reciprocate that.  
  
"Why didn't you then? Could have saved us the trouble." Genji nodded. Yes, it could have made the mission not end in such a disaster. Blackwatch wouldn't have been exposed in such a manner. However, Genji didn't care.  
  
"Because it was what you needed, Gabriel." he replied, shoving his hands into his hoodie. "You needed to kill that man for the same reason why I allowed you to do so: you wanted to protect your family. Lacroix is someone you are close to, a part of the family. That is why you wanted to kill Antonio Bartalotti. I let you kill him because it is a way for you to get your revenge. Your retribution. He deserved it anyway." Genji turned to him, looked up at Gabriel and gave him a small smile. "What kind of son would I be if I didn't let you have this small bit of relief?"  
  
Gabriel let out a strangled laugh. He tugged Genji closer, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Genji leaned into the slight embrace. It was only a few times he would admit his affection towards his little unit. It was rare so Jesse and Gabriel tended to indulge in the subtle display of affection Genji gave.  
  
"Thanks, kid. It was good to kill him but now we got a bigger problem." Gabriel said, sounding a bit tired towards the end. Gabriel ruffled Genji's hair a bit, smirking down at him as Genji gave a small noise of discontent. His expression turned somber.  
  
"I feel something is going to go down, Genji. I don't know what it is. Has Soba felt anything?" Gabriel asked, worried. Genji shook his head. Soba had been acting a bit strangely sometimes but only towards Moira. She was particularly a new addition so perhaps it was simply that.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Genji I need you to do something for me," Gabriel turned to look Genji straight in the eyes, hands on his shoulders. "Get out of here before something happens. I don't know what it is but it will be bad and I don't want you or Jesse caught in the fallout."  
  
Genji nodded. He trusted Gabriel's judgement enough not to question the order. But he wondered if Gabriel would leave as well. Genji did not want to know.  
  
"Good... that's- that's good."  Gabriel breathed, relieved. He squeezed Genji's shoulders slightly, reassuring.  
  
Genji didn't know who exactly he was reassuring; himself or Genji. But regardless, Genji felt the smallest bit of fear enter him.


End file.
